Mario X Tekken
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Tekken series. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Wii U Edition The Wii U version of Tekken Tag Tournament 2 features an exclusive "Mushroom Battle" mode based on the Mario series, as well as costumes based on Nintendo characters for the fighters. The presence of actual elements from the Mario series in Mushroom Battle create an In-universe link between the two series. Mushroom Battle This mode consists of 1vs1 fights with various power-ups from the Mario series (mostly Mushrooms, hence the mode's name) scattered around the stage and occasionally sprounting from the ground, affecting the game if they're touched by the player. A power-up disappears after being used. Their effects are mostly unchanged from their original appearances, and their design is the same as in most recent Mario games. Using mushrooms a character size varies, and there are a total of five sizes: regular, 2/3 of the regular size, 1/3 of the regular size, 3/2 of the regular size and 2 times the regular size. Growing in size makes attacks be more powerful, but decreases the character's speed. Also it's impossible to execute throws when there's a difference of three or more sizes between the two characters. Somtimes smashing the opponent to the ground also shrinks them. The mushrooms and their description in the tutorial are: *'Super Mushroom': Increases size by one level - The most recurring Power-up in the Mario series, like in its original appearances it makes the character that touches it grow. Unlike its original appearance where could only make Small Mario grow into Super Mario, due to this game's gameplay, more than one mushroom can be taken to change size. Also due to the fixed sizes, rather than doubling the character's size it makes them grow in different proportions (actually depending on the character current size it doubles their size, makes them grow 1/2 of their current size or makes them grow 1/3 of their current size). Obviously picking a Super Mushroom while being at the maximum size won't have any effect. *'Mega Mushroom': Increases size to its maximum - The large mushroom first introduced in New Super Mario Bros., like in its original appearances makes the character that touches it grow giant, but unlike in its original appearance, where it lasts only a fixed amount of time and makes Mario almost invincible, it makes the charachter only slightly stronger and its effect is permanent (until getting a Poison Mushroom or being smashed to the ground). However due to this game's size system, being giant actually corresponds to being only two times the regular size, while it makes Mario grow to about six times his Small form and three times his Super Form in the original game. Obviously picking a Mega Mushroom while already being at the maximum size won't have any effect. *'Poison Mushroom': Decreases size by one level and lowers stamina slightly - The poisonous mushroom first introduced in the Japanese Super Mario Bros. 2 (The Lost Levels), its design is the same as in their most recent appearances in Super Mario 3D Land and Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Its function mirrors its original one were it actually only damages Mario, making him shrink as a consequence. Also due to this game's gameplay, like the Super Mushroom it can be taken more than one time and rather than halve the character's size, it shrinks them in different proportions depending on their current size. Also unlike in the Mario series it can't kill a character, lowering their stamina up to one point. Obviously picking a Poison Mushroom while being at the minimum size will only inflict damage. *'Golden Mushroom': Increases speed for a fixed period of time - The golden crowned mushroom from the Mario Kart series, it speeds up the character that touches it for a brief amount of time, much like in its original appearances were it gave unlimited boost for a brief amount of time. It is most useful to perform combos. The only additional Power-Up is the Star, the recurring invincibility Power-Up from the Mario series, like in its original appearances makes the character who touches it immune to attacks for a brief amount of time. Like in the original games it also makes the character glow in different colors, and the Starman theme will also play. While in its original appearance Mario could kill enemies on contact, here all attacks will be unblockable. Mushrooms can be picked normally while invincible, except for the Poison Mushroom, that won't have any effect. The mode features six selectable stages: *'Stage 1': Play standard Mushroom Battle. You can enjoy simple battle tactics. - The most basic level, featuring all kind of power-ups appearing randomly. At the start of the match there are two Super Mushrooms and a Poison Mushroom in the middle of the stage. It takes place in the Condor Canyon arena and features a remix of the Super Mario Bros. main theme as the background music. *'Stage 2': Don't stand too close to the wall! Be aware of your position and use the items that appear in the middle of the stage - This stage features mostly Poison Mushrooms sprouting from the ground, but other power-ups as well. It takes place in the Condor Canyon arena and features a remix of the Super Mario Bros. main theme as the background music. *'Stage 3': A thrilling stage with swarms of Poison Mushrooms. Use the Golden Mushroom and push your opponent into the Poison Mushroom. - Like its description reads, this stage features swarms of Poison Mushrooms, and mostly Golden Mushrooms sprouting from the ground, but also Mega Mushrooms and, occasionally Super Mushrooms. One of the Poison Mushroom swarms also has a Star in the middle. It takes place in the Naraku arena and features a remix of the Super Mario Bros. underground theme as the background music. *'Stage 4': Poison Mushrooms will fly toward the smallest fighter on this stage. Make sure there isn't too great a difference in size with your opponent! The key is figuring out how best to use the Poison Mushrooms. - This stage features mainly Poison Mushrooms sprouting in swarms from the ground, and some Super Mushrooms. It takes place in the Naraku arena and features a remix of the Super Mario Bros. underground theme as the background music. *'Stage 5': This stage is full of opportunities for strategizing! Take note of the stage's special characteristics, as well as your opponent's behavior, to win the advantage. But be careful, some say that over time fearsome creatures emerge from the watery dephts. - This stage features exclusively Poison Mushrooms and Mega Mushrooms sprouting from the ground, but there also is a Star in the middle of the arena. It takes place in the Bountiful Sea arena and features a remix of the Super Mario Bros. Underwater theme as the background music. *'Stage 6': The items on this stage ebb and flow like a wave! Mind the signal that indicates an item is about to appear, and unleash an awesome attack while watching your distance from your opponent. - As the description reads, this stage features waves of mushrooms, sometimes all Poison Mushroom, and sometimes both Poison and Super Mushrooms. Right before the wave arrives either a Poison Mushroom or both a Poison Mushroom and a Super Mushroom flash above the character's head, warning the players. It takes place in the Bountiful Sea arena and features a remix of the Super Mario Bros. Underwater theme as the background music. File:Mushroom Battle 1 Tekken Tag Tournament 2|Mushroom Battle 1 music, based on Super Mario Bros. main theme. File:Mushroom Battle 2 Tekken Tag Tournament 2|Mushroom Battle 2 music, based on Super Mario Bros. underground theme. File:Mushroom Battle 3 Tekken Tag Tournament 2|Mushroom Battle 3 music, based on Super Mario Bros. Underwater theme. Mario costumes The game features an exclusive Nintendo outfit for each character. There are five costumes based on Mario characters, as well as costumes from other Nintendo series (see here for details). The Mario costumes are always assigned to characters of the same gender of the represented character, and some might also be assigned to create tag teams, such as Bob and his alter-ego Slim Bob, as Mario and Luigi respectively, Kuma and Panda as Mario and Peach respectively, considering that Kuma is in love with Panda in the Tekken series, or Eddy and Christie as Mario and Peach respectively. The Mario costumes are in detail: Mario Worn by Bob, Eddy, Heihachi, Jack-6, Kuma and Paul. It consists in Mario's clothes as well as a fake nose and mustache based on his. It's mostly used by fat or overly muscular characters, likely to create a contrast with Luigi. Ironically, Paul's version of the costume has the cap on top of his hair. File:TTT2WiiU_Mario_Bob.png|Bob as Mario. TTT2WiiU Mario Eddy.png|Eddy as Mario. TTT2WiiU Mario Heihachi.jpg|Heihachi as Mario. TTT2WiiU Mario Jack-6.jpg|Jack-6 as Mario. TTT2WiiU Mario Kuma.png|Kuma as Mario. TTT2WiiU Mario Paul.png|Paul as Mario. Luigi Worn by Marshall Law, Miguel, P. Jack, Sebastian, Slim Bob and Wang. Like Luigi is a palette swap of Mario in the original games, this costume is the same as Mario's, only with the red parts changed in green, an "L" on his cap rather than an "M", and Luigi's differently-shaped mustache. P. Jack also keeps his sunglasses, while Wang and Sebastian have white mustache, to match their beard color. It's mostly used by slim characters, likely to create a contrast with Mario. The only very muscular character using Luigi's costume is P. Jack, but this was done possibly to create a tag team with Jack-6 that uses Mario's costume. TTT2WiiU Luigi MarshallLaw.jpg|Marshall Law as Luigi. TTT2WiiU Luigi Miguel.png|Miguel as Luigi. TTT2WiiU Luigi PJack.png|P. Jack as Luigi. TTT2WiiU Luigi Sebastian.png|Sebastian as Luigi. TTT2WiiU Luigi Slim Bob.png|Slim Bob as Luigi. TTT2WiiU Luigi Wang.jpg|Wang as Luigi. Princess Peach Worn by Christie, JayCee, Lili, Panda and Xiaoyu. It consists of Peach's dress, gloves, crown, earrings and shoes. However the only characters to feature the full lenght skirt of Peach are JayCee and Lili, with the other three wearing shortened versions of the skirt for some reason. TTT2WiiU Peach Christie.png|Christie as Peach. TTT2WiiU Peach Jaycee.png|Jaycee as Peach. TTT2WiiU Peach Lili.png|Lili as Peach. TTT2WiiU Peach Panda.png|Panda as Peach. TTT2WiiU Peach Xiaoyu.png|Xiaoyu as Peach. Bowser Worn by Alex, Ganryu, Mokujin, Ogre (True Ogre) and Roger Jr. It consists in Bowser's shell, horns, hair, eyebrows, collar and bracelets. It's used almost exclusively by unhuman characters, the only exception being, ironically, Ganryu. Ganryu's version of the costume also has a belt based on his spiked collar, but wears his regular 1P outfit underneath, consisting mostly of bare skin, a ppossible reason for Bowser's costume being assigned to him. Since Ogre has eight snakes for his right arm, instead of the right bracalets, each snake has a small collar. Also Roger Jr.'s costume is worn both by him and his mother, only his tiny costume doesn't have the collar and bracelets. This costume also gives the wearer a special Item Move that consists in breathing fire, based on Bowser's recurring attack. TTT2WiiU Bowser Alex.png|Alex as Bowser. TTT2WiiU Bowser Ganryu.png|Ganryu as Bowser. TTT2WiiU Bowser Mokujin.png|Mokujin as Bowser. TTT2WiiU Bowser Ogre.png|Ogre as Bowser. TTT2WiiU Bowser Roger.png|Roger Jr. as Bowser. TTT2WiiU_Bowsers_fire.png|Bowser's item move. Toad Worn by Feng, Jinpachi, Lei and Tiger. It consists of Toad's vest, pants, shoes and Mushroom Cap. Tiger's version also retains his trademark glasses. This costume was assigned to Tiger likely due to his afro hair resembling Toad's cap. TTT2WiiU Toad Feng.png|Feng as Toad. TTT2WiiU Toad Jinpachi.jpg|Jinpachi as Toad. TTT2WiiU Toad Lei.jpg|Lei as Toad. TTT2WiiU Toad Tiger.png|Tiger as Toad. License In an agreement between Nintendo and Bandai Namco, Nintendo-exclusive content was included in the game to create a double way marketing, with the game promoting the console and vice versa. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links